Generally, when manufacturers of electronic devices exhibit the electronic devices on a display platform publicly, the electronic devices are usually locked by locks. The uses of the locks can prevent the electronic devices from being stolen. For example, a mechanical lock is one of the widely-used locks. Generally, the mechanic anti-theft lock comprises a lock latch and lock groove. In a locking state, the lock tongue and the lock notch are engaged with each other. In addition, a corresponding key is used to unlock the mechanic anti-theft lock through rotation. Conventionally, different mechanic anti-theft locks are unlocked by different keys. As the number of keys increases, the possibility of losing he keys increases. In other words, the approach of unlocking the mechanic anti-theft lock is not user-friendly. Moreover, the structures of the conventional mechanic anti-theft locks are very simple. Consequently, the mechanic anti-theft locks can be easily unlocked by an auxiliary tool.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved structure of a lock in order to solve the drawbacks of the conventional anti-theft lock.